Plastic five-gallon buckets, or pails, evolved from the early wooden and metal pails and grew in use in large part due to the popularity of plastic for food products, and the tendency of metal pails to rust. As is often the case with many generally inexpensive articles, other uses for these types of containers have developed, including being used as a carry-all solution for various goods and gear, such as tools and supplies, as well as provisions such as food items.
However, while an open-topped plastic pail may offer versatility for carrying almost anything that will fit inside, as the saying goes, “jack of all trades, master of none”, such a container will be found wanting when more than mere portability is needed.